


Differences

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota watches Spock watch a part of Jim’s body that he doesn’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Vulcans do not have external testes. Spock finds Jim's balls fascinating." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=362399#t362399).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“And they are your testicles, you say?” Spock repeats, tentatively raising two fingers. From her place at the headboard, sitting up and resting against it, Nyota has to bite her tongue to stop the laughter. For someone so freakishly intelligent, Spock can occasionally be... inordinately ignorant. 

“Yeah, and every human has them,” Jim chuckles, less kind than to hold back his own laughter. “Well, no... about half. Like this, anyway. Ugh, it’s complicated.”

“ _Fascinating._ ” Spock’s lying on his side along Jim’s, in the perfect position to sixty nine. Nyota’s managed to get her bra back on, but other than that, no one’s dressed. Jim, head resting in the pillows beside her, is tenderly stroking Spock’s thighs, everyone warm in the afterglow. Watching her two boyfriends interact always gives Nyota a thrill, but she refrains from doing anything with it—they’ve had enough for tonight. 

Spock, evidently, doesn’t think so. That or he doesn’t think there’s anything intimate about what he’s doing, running his fingers carefully over Jim’s balls. Jim reaches down to hold his half-hard cock out of the way—it can never stay flaccid with Spock’s hands on him—and Spock says absently, “Thank you, Captain.”

Jim’s smirking wildly. Spock cups each ball one at a time, weighing them in his hands. Vulcan testicles, evidently, are internal. It was strange for Nyota at first, but Spock’s dick is his important part, and it’s large and grand enough to merit her approval. She can always go to Jim, now, if she wants balls. 

Jim moans when Spock squeezes them gently, murmuring, “H... hey, be careful with those...”

“I apologize, Captain. I have never... handled anything quite like this before...” Spock’s staring at them so intently, running his thumb along the top and giving them a soft tug. 

Fuck it. Nyota crosses her legs and settles against the wood, unsure of why she even bothered. She’s the one that can have multiple orgasms anyway, and Vulcan stamina is legendary. Jim would probably be at quite the disadvantage, if he weren’t known halfway across the galaxy for his sexual prowess. Nyota doesn’t even want to know how many crewmembers aboard hate her for snatching up not one, but _two_ of the Enterprise’s greatest bachelors.

“You should see how they taste,” Nyota quips, and she doesn’t miss the way Jim raises his eyebrows and looks up at her. She smiles benevolently back down at him, reaching to pet his hair. He’s close enough for her to feel his breath against her leg, Spock’s legs bent at the knee and under hers. They’re all a pile of still-sweaty limbs, and Nyota runs her free hand appreciatively down Spock’s lower thigh, knowing he’ll listen to her. 

He looks over at Jim for permission, and Jim purrs, “What are you waiting for, Commander? Get those handsome lips of yours around my balls.”

Spock raises an eyebrow at the order but doesn’t comment. 

Instead, he sticks out his tongue and leans forward, swiping it over the pair of them. Jim reaches his head back and groans, while Nyota thumbs his cheek. He is a pretty thing; she wouldn’t deny that. 

Spock spends a little time tonguing Jim’s balls, tasting them and feeling them experimentally, letting them rest on it and weighing them. Then he leans forward and sucks one into his mouth, and Nyota pays careful attention to the way Jim’s eyelashes flutter in ecstasy. He looks like a dog with its belly being scratched, and she goes back to fondly petting his hair. 

For a few minutes, Spock just sucks, one at a time, cheeks hollowing out and tongue clearly at work, worshipping Jim’s sac with complete devotion. Jim reaches down and strokes through Spock’s hair, brushing his perfect bangs into disarray. Nyota’s now rubbing her thighs together, getting friction, only to part them a second later when one of Jim’s hands slides up her leg. She lets him rub at her pussy, head leaning back against the headboard. 

No one’s touching Spock, but that’s part of the fun of this power trip she’s getting. They transfer control nightly, taking turns, and today she can tell that her two men are too tired to stop her. She purrs, “Put them both in your mouth.” Spock opens wide and obeys, and Nyota watches through half-lidded eyes. 

Jim’s groaning in ecstasy, grinding his hips subtly into Spock’s head. Spock’s a good boy and lets him, and Nyota moans, “Suck them hard, honey, make our captain proud.”

“I fucking love you,” Jim mumbles, arching his chest up as Spock gives him the royal treatment. She’s not sure which of them he means, but it doesn’t matter. Jim’s cock is hardening against the side of Spock’s face, and Nyota can tell when Jim’s almost at the edge. He’s rolling his finger around on her clit, warming her all back up.

“Stop,” she breathes, and Spock’s cheeks stop where they are, Jim grunting in protest. Nyota knocks his hands away and fights to keep the whine out of her voice. “Spock... Spock, come lick me...” She’s dripping wet already, and Spock slips off Jim’s balls with an audible, wet pop.

“You’re awful,” Jim grumbles in disappointment, and Nyota just laughs and ignores him. He stays where he is and watches Spock crawl over to Nyota’s lap, and when Jim tries to get up, she pushes his head down. He half-glares up at her, hand running down his body to grab his own cock. 

And he grabs Spock’s with the other, because no matter what anyone might say, their captain is a kind man. 

Spock’s got his tongue buried in her slit when she moans, suddenly pushing him off. Spock subtly goes where he’s told. 

Nyota lifts up on her knees and reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra, wondering aloud, “Now... which of my men shall I ride today...?”


End file.
